


Let the Memories Be Good for Those Who Stay

by intermediacy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intermediacy/pseuds/intermediacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Scott's greatest fears comes true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Memories Be Good for Those Who Stay

"Derek!" The scenario's all too familiar for Scott: standing outside Derek's place of residence, yelling at him, demanding the Alpha come out to talk to him. The only differences this time are where Derek's staying (the subway station instead of the burnt Hale house), the shaking rage in Scott's voice, and the still warm blood coating his flexing hands. "I know you can hear me!" It doesn't matter if the rest of Derek's pack is here, if Boyd and Erica came back after such a long time on the run. If they're going to attack him, they're going to deal with an anger they've never seen before.

His nostrils flare as he fights the urge to tear the door down and let himself in. He wants Derek to come to him, wants to be able to get a good look at his face before he rips his throat out. 

" _Derek_!"

"Do you want the entire town to hear you?" His voice comes from some place off to Scott's right so he turns, claws extended and hungry for revenge. Derek stands stock still out in the shadows, face barely illuminated by the moon hanging up above their heads. There's no trace of a smirk there, no self-satisfied air to his stance, but it doesn't make Scott feel any better. If anything, the indifference he can practically smell makes his skin crawl even worse, teeth grinding together as he fights a growl.

"How could you do that?!" One step closer and Scott's surprised he has enough self-control to stay put, to keep his hands at his sides. "How could you--"

"I was protecting myself." The response is emotionless, matter-of-fact, and Derek still hasn't moved. "I did what I had to do to stay alive."

Scott's hands starting shaking then and he can feel tears burning his eyes. The vice clenching down on his throat makes it hard to breathe but he still manages to take a couple more steps, eyes never leaving Derek's face. He can feel his entire world falling apart at the seams, the ground threatening to give way beneath his feet, and he wonders if he's ever been this angry. Even during that first full moon, when he was at his absolute worst and felt like tearing everyone - his mother, his girlfriend, the brother-like best friend he's had for so long that he doesn't even remember the first time they met - to pieces he didn't feel this angry. But maybe the difference is that he's wanting to give into it this time, that he wants to let the warm caress of rage engulf him. He doesn't want to feel anything else, doesn't want to let the heartbreak in, so maybe that focus is what's making his veins burn hotter than they ever have.

"I'll kill you," he growls, the threat strangely quiet. He expected to scream, to yell it at the top of his lungs. "I'll tear you into pieces so small they'll never be able to put you back together again to figure out who you were."

Derek's jaw twitches and Scott can smell the wolf in the Alpha coming closer to the surface. It's only a matter of time before his claws are out and his bright red eyes shine out in the darkness. It scares him how much he relishes the idea, how he's practically foaming at the mouth for it to happen; he wants this as fair a fight as possible so that his victory will be that much sweeter.

"You really don't want to do this," Derek says and though he keeps his tone fairly even, the warning rings perfectly clear in Scott's ears. (He's getting better at reading Derek, at noticing the little things, like how that threat is driven home by the slight rolling of Derek's shoulders.)

Scott growls again, wordlessly this time, and crouches slightly. If it weren't for the challenge in his eyes, the position might be easily mistaken as one of submission. But then the air changes slightly; another scent mixes in with Derek's and Scott can smell the coppery blood on his hands better than before. It's stronger, somehow, but he doesn't pay it any mind. It doesn't matter if his palms are growing hotter and rewarming the nearly dried blood on his hands; it doesn't matter that other scents are bombarding his nose now. The only thing that matters is Derek's jugular and the steady beating--

" _Scott_!" Footsteps slow from a run to a complete stop and Scott doesn't even have to turn his head to know there's uncertainty on Jackson's face. "It's Allison."

His attention snaps to his left, towards Jackson, and he growls again. It's a warning to Jackson to stay away and never mention her name again but Jackson doesn't back down. They've been together for months now - him, Jackson, and Allison - and Jackson still doesn't understand that Scott's just as dangerous as anyone else. The idea that his boyfriend still sees him as that weak nerd he was forced to be co-captains with fuels Scott's rage even further and for a very brief nanosecond, Scott's thoughts drift away from Derek and Allison's dead body.

Jackson takes a step forward, eyes flicking briefly towards Derek, and then back to Scott. "She's alive."

The ground shifts beneath Scott's feet again and he feels like his knees are going to give way. She was dead when he left, there was no possible way she was bleeding that much and could still be alive, he was sure of it. 

"No," he manages through clenched teeth, "She's not."

"Scott, I'm telling you--"

"Why are you trying to protect him?" he shouts as he rushes towards Jackson. " _He killed our girlfriend_!"

It's probably the stupidest move Jackson's ever made but he reaches up and grabs Scott by the shoulders, fingers digging in hard even as Scott tries to brush him off. He's so close to wolfing out that it wouldn't be too hard to throw Jackson into the wall of the subway station but the look on his face (and the love he feels for him, the one that Jackson denies to this day) gives him just enough of a presence of mind not to do it. 

"She's alive," Jackson says again, slower this time. It's not the kind of tone he'd normally use, one that was dripping in condescension; it's one meant to break through Scott's grief and anger in hopes of getting him to listen. "She's alive. After you left, the wound started healing. She's--"

_A werewolf_ , Scott finishes in his head but out loud says, "Alive."

Jackson nods, his grip loosening slightly as Scott starts to bury the wolf again. Derek's still standing nearby, watching them, but he doesn't matter to Scott anymore. The only thing that matters at this moment is Allison and Jackson; he'll come back for Derek later, once he sees her for himself. His eyes search Jackson's face, throat tightening even further, and even though this is the last thing Allison would ever want, she's alive. She's not dead. He didn't lose her.

"She's alive," he says again and this time, he wants to cry. 

"Come on." Jackson wraps his arm around Scott's shoulders - a rarity for him since the touching between the two is usually instigated by Scott - and starts leading him towards the car. "She wants to see you."


End file.
